


Dressed

by Crystal



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: Kenny had some business to take care of, leaving Adam alone to ponder what to do when he returns.Inspired by a clip shown for the upcoming AEW Casino mobile game.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Dressed

Kenny slipped his grey suit coat on and looked himself over in the bathroom mirror one last time. Walking out of the bathroom he slid on his aviator sunglasses heading to the table Adam was working at to grab his keys.

"Babe, I'm heading out for a bit."

Adam looked up from the video he was editing and his mouth dropped open.

"Kenny," Adam swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as his eyes devoured the sight before him. "I.... where are you going dressed like that?"

Adam managed to get to his feet, feeling severely under dressed in just his soft cotton shorts.

"Just some meetings about the video games and stuff. No big deal."

"That's all." Adam arched a suspicious eyebrow. "You haven't dressed like this," Adam's finger came up to trace the edge of the suit, "in months. Should I be jealous right now?"

Kenny laughed softly, "Not at all. How could I cheat on all this?" Kenny's hand slid down Adam's chest then around to cup his ass through the soft shorts. "Plus you know what those glasses do to me."

"I do." A shy, sexy smile slid across Adam's lips. "You better get outta here before I don't let you leave."

"Yeah," Kenny's arm wrapped around Adam's waist pulling him closer. "Don't wanna be late." He pressed his lips against Adam's in a chaste kiss.

Kenny started to pull away, "Oh no Mr. Omega, you can't leave me with that little kiss looking like that."

A smirk crossed Kenny's face as he backed Adam into the nearby wall, attacking his lips. He reached up, grabbing Adam's tied up hair tilting his head to the side as his tongue forced its way inside. Adam nearly went limp against Kenny, his hands on Kenny's back keeping him grounded. When Kenny broke the kiss Adam was panting softly.

Barely regaining his senses Adam spoke, "You..." His voice slurring, accent thicker than usual, as if he had too much to drink, "you better go."

"Yeah." Kenny pulled away heading to the door. As he reached for the handle Adam snatched his hand, and Kenny looked back.

"Don't change when you get back." Adam's eyes were slightly darker, tinted with arousal.

"Mm yes sir." Kenny replied as Adam let his hand slide free. "Later babe."

"Yes, later." Adam's tongue darted out to moisten his dry lips as Kenny walked out the door.

Adam tried to focus on his work after Kenny left, but his mind kept wandering. At first he was just curious questions about the games. Adam was genuinely interested in what they had been working on, but he never really pried. After an hour past his distractions from his work got worse. Aside from glancing at the time what seemed like every minute, his thoughts were getting dirtier by the minute. Kenny hadn’t told him when he’d be home so Adam was trying desperately to not get himself in trouble. He already had some plans but his mind was taking it all too vividly further than he was planning. Adam had to distract himself a bit and his work wasn’t doing it. He shut his laptop and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He cracked it open, drinking half of it before he got back to the couch. He sat down and turned on the TV. Clicking through he stopped on the news, figuring that would be the best thing to keep his mind away from his way too sexy boyfriend in that suit.

After about a half an hour the news wasn’t doing its job anymore and Adam was back to the images in his head again. He hadn’t even got a text from Kenny. He thought he’d at least tell him if it was running later than he thought. Then again Kenny would do that to him sometimes even though he told him a thousand times to text him or call him if it was going to be later. Adam shook his head and couldn’t stop the smile crossing his face. Kenny could be annoying like that, but he still loved him. Adam was brought out of his thoughts by the clack of Kenny’s keys on the kitchen counter. “Finally.” Adam muttered to himself.

Adam slight annoyance disappeared when Kenny walked into the room. Kenny reached up, starting to take his sunglasses off.

“Leave them on.” Adam’s voice came out huskier than he had intended.

Kenny couldn’t help the smirk that moved slowly across his face as Adam got to his feet. That smirk made a soft curse escape Adam’s lips.

“I missed you.” Adam finally got face to face with Kenny, his finger tracing up the front of Kenny’s shirt. “I could barely wait for you to get back.”

“Really.” There was an all knowing tone to Kenny’s voice.

“Yeah.” Adam’s fingers worked to start unbuttoning Kenny’s shirt. “Couldn’t stop thinking about when you got back.”

“I bet.”

Adam brought a finger to Kenny’s lips, shushing him. Kenny arched a curious eyebrow, but complied. Adam obviously had plans and Kenny wasn’t going to be the one to ruin them. That same finger slid back down Kenny’s body to continue its work on the last few buttons. With the last button free Adam’s hands slid back up Kenny’s body, pushing the shirt open even more. He splayed his fingers over Kenny’s chest.

“You’re so fucking sexy, especially when you’re dressed like this.” His hands slowly moved down across Kenny’s nipples making his gasp softly. “The problem is, when you are dressed this way you fucking know it. That shy Kenny just melts away.”

Adam’s fingers traced the lines on Kenny’s stomach, “You know, back in Japan it used to drive me crazy watching those interviews or worse those few press conferences we were in together. I’m surprised the cameras never caught me looking over your way,” Adam’s hand slipped down to the front of Kenny’s tight jeans. “I would get so distracted by you just sitting there with that unaffected look on your face.” Adam’s hand gently stroked through the jeans. “Fuck” Adam drawled, “You don’t know how badly I just wanted to crawl under that table and suck you off right there.”

Kenny moaned softly at the thought. He was pretty sure of Adam’s idea now, but he would let him lead. Adam looked up then, his lips parted slightly, begging to be kissed, and Kenny couldn’t pass that opportunity up. He took Adam’s lips then, the kiss was slow, almost torturous, leaving Adam breathless. Kenny reached up and pulled Adam’s hair out from the bun, watching it fall, some strands over his glasses, the rest framing his flushed face. Staying silent, he pulled away from Adam and walked over to the couch sitting down. One curl of his long pointer finger had Adam walking over to him. He was about to point to the floor when Adam dropped to his knees, making Kenny suppress a curse that threatened to flow from his lips.

Adam moaned as his hands slid up Kenny’s jean clad thighs, then up across the now very prominent bulge in the front. Adam’s deft hands made quick work opening Kenny’s jeans. He slid Kenny jeans and underwear down bringing his hard cock into full view. Adam licked his lips, as he slid his hand along it. He looked up at Kenny, seeing his own reflection in the mirrored aviators. Kenny kept his unaffected stare as Adam’s tongue slowly traced up his cock. His tongue circled the tip before taking the head into his mouth sucking softly.

Kenny was trying his best to stay unaffected. Adam made it very difficult; with the way he was working Kenny’s cock, and looking up at him in those glasses. Adam had all the time in the world to put his contacts in, but no, he stayed in the damn glasses, which, no pun intended, made it even harder for him to try to give Adam what he wanted. Kenny was brought out of his thought when Adam nearly deep throated him.

“Fuck.” The word drug out slow and deep, impossible to stop, as Adam did it a second time, the curse making Adam whimper around him. 

Adam’s own cock was nearly throbbing at this point, the leaking tip leaving a wet spot on the front of his soft shorts. He couldn’t take it anymore and pulled his cock free from his shorts beginning to work it slowly. As much as he loved how unaffected Kenny was being, he was now determined to get him a little more vocal. He started to move faster, increasing his suction, challenging Kenny to make a sound. The moans started coming then, his name mingled within them. He was getting close himself, it didn’t help that he had been hot for this idea since Kenny left hours ago.

“Shit… Adam, I’m gonna shoot.” That was his only warning before Kenny was coming in his mouth. Adam tried to swallow it all, but some still dripped down his chin as he pulled away. Mere seconds later Adam was spilling over his own hand, still stroking slowly he looked up and caught his reflection in the aviators again. He looked thoroughly used. Kenny’s come dripping from his chin, bits of his own on his stomach and covering his hand. He couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped at seeing himself like that.

Kenny reached down, gather his come from Adam’s chin on his finger, lifting it to his lips and sucking it off. Every time Kenny did something so base natured like that it sent a shiver down Adam’s spine, the open shirt and suit coat, plus the sunglasses, added even more to it.

“Get what you wanted?” Kenny inquired, with a knowing smile.

Adam nodded vigorously, “Fuck yes.”

“Good. So did we.” Adam shuddered at his Cleaner-esque tone, and that added “we” for emphasis. “Go clean yourself up.”

“Yes sir.” Seemed the best reply since that tone still existed in Kenny’s voice. Adam got up on shaking legs, taking off his now dirty shorts, and went into the bathroom.

Adam cleaned and dried himself off before heading out to get some new shorts in from the dresser. He slipped them and a tank top on. Setting his glasses on the dresser, Adam was just about to put his hair back up when Kenny’s strong arms slipped around his waist. Kenny was still dressed, minus the shoes now.

“Me being dressed like this really turns you on that much?” Kenny’s started sucking softly at Adam’s neck. “What’s gonna happen when we have to be in public together with me all dressed up?”

“I might have a few ideas.”

“Mr. Page you dirty bastard.”

“Can’t help it, you bring it out in me.” Adam turned reluctantly, as he was more than enjoying Kenny’s mouth at his neck. “This though...” Adam’s fingers trailed the edge of his open shirt and suit, “it does so many things to me. Although I never realized the true power of these aviators till I saw myself in them after the fact.”

“You looked so fucking hot Adam, my pretty spent come slut.” There was than damn tone again.

“Fuck Kenny, stop.”

Kenny’s laugh was husky, with a dark tinge. “Don’t give us ideas.”

Adam cleared his throat, swallowing hard. “Stop.”

He reached up and grabbed the sunglasses, sliding them off Kenny’s face. “Can I get my Kenny back now?”

Kenny smiled, the corner of his eyes smiling as well. “Of course.”

“You’re like fucking Clark Kent with this shit you know that.” Adam set the aviators on the dresser. “My sweet, shy, Kenny sure goes into hiding when the Cleaner shows up.”

“Well my geeky, cute Adam goes away when that Cowboy shows up, so I guess we’re even.”

It was Adam’s turn to mess with Kenny now. He pulled Kenny closer, lips against his ear, “You love how this Cowboy fucks the shit out of your sweet little ass.”

Kenny whimpered softly, making Adam pull away with a smirk. This time Kenny had to clear his throat. Adam laughed as he back up against the dresser, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why don’t you get undressed while I start dinner?”

“Sounds good to me, I’m starved.”

“I love how passionate you are about all the game stuff you guys are working on. I can’t wait to see what you guys got.”

“Well we’re going to have a presentation soon; we were working on stuff for that today. The fans are so excited; we wanted to give them something.”

“Awesome. I know nothing is really done at this point but it’s good you’re giving them a preview.”

Kenny started to slip off his coat, “Well I’ll tell you one thing, there’s a part in this presentation you might find very… captivating.”

“Well now I’m really excited.”

Kenny winked over his shoulder as he hung up his suit coat. “So about that dinner...”

“Oh my bad, sorry Daddy, I’ll go work on your dinner.”

Kenny smacked Adam’s ass as he walked past and out the door.


End file.
